kamu
by jinyoungs
Summary: Rasanya seperti kembali ke usia empat belas. / jj project; jaebum, jinyoung. a ficlet for the parents of got7.


Rasanya seperti kembali ke usia empat belas. Ketika deru kereta bawah tanah bersatu padu dengan musik lama dan selera pakaian adalah kaus dengan celana olahraga. Ketika setiap hari hanya diisi bercanda dan menari dan bernyanyi dan semua yang menyenangkan.

Kini, apa saja yang sudah berubah?

"...Jaebum."

Tidak banyak.

Suara Jinyoung masih mampu mengetuk sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

* * *

;

catatan: what u got? a longing feeling for jj project. kangen pairing ini. mau nangis. dan karena ga bisa grammar inggris yang oke. ya begini aja nulisnya. #teamsedih

;

* * *

Malam-malam itu adalah malam yang biasa, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu video latihan tari mereka, langitnya gelap dan meneteskan hujan, dua mobil van menepi di salah satu sudut gedung yang mencakar langit, menurunkan sekumpulan pemuda.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Jinyoung?" Jaebum mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan bahu Youngjae, "dia sepertinya masih tertidur di van satunya."

Setelah merapikan tas kecilnya, Youngjae membalas, "Ay ay kapten." lalu dengan langkah ringan mendekati van yang tak jauh dari van yang ia naiki sebelumnya.

Usia Youngjae adalah delapan belas, tapi yang Jaebum lihat darinya adalah angka lima belas tercetak dalam tiap tingkah lakunya. Langkah Youngjae penuh semangat dan ia tak ragu untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, matanya bertaburkan semangat dan pipinya mungkin sering pegal saking seringnya tersenyum.

Youngjae mengingatkannya pada Jinyoung bertahun-tahun lalu. Ketika masa pelatihan, ketika Jinyoung mengenakan kaus putih panjang hingga menutupi telapak tangannya, senyumnya persis seperti masa sekarang, Jinyoung berpose tanpa rasa ragu di depan kamera.

Mengingatnya saja membuat jantung Jaebum berdetak lebih keras. Ia dapat mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_! Jinyoung _hyung_ bilang ia akan menyusul, ia sedang merapikan tasnya." Youngjae berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti biasanya, kemudian Youngjae berlalu melewati bahunya menuju asrama mereka lebih dulu, menyusul Bambam dan Jackson.

Jaebum mendekati van yang masih Jinyoung diami, ada rindu meletup di suatu tempat, ketika Jinyoung dan dirinya masih naik van bersama-sama, merekam dengan _self-cam_, ketika kelebat rambutnya masih ramai dengan pirang.

"Jinyoung?"

Jaebum menggeser pintu van. Menemukan Jinyoung tengah berbaring di kursi penumpang.

"Mengantuk?"

Ia dapat anggukan lemah dari yang tengah berbaring.

Jaebum ikut masuk ke dalam van, lalu menutup pintu van yang kosong itu. Gelap meraja, dan rintik hujan meramaikan suasana. Rasanya benar-benar seperti kembali ke zaman ketika mereka debut berdua.

"Kangen, ya." Jaebum lagi yang berbicara.

Jinyoung meringkuk, matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Dulu juga begini. Pulang larut. Diam dulu di mobil berdua." Jaebum dapat tahu dengan jelas tatkala Jinyoung sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, Jinyoung sering berganti mood dengan cepat. Tidak sulit menemukan titik dimana tampak jenuh bersandar di sudut mata Jinyoung.

"Kangen.." Jinyoung menimpali.

"Kangen."

Mereka tidak perlu banyak bicara, karena hanya dengan mempertemukan mata, mereka dapat bertukar apa yang tengah terlintas dalam benak masing-masing. Tiap gestur, gerakan mata, tarikan senyum, dan semua yang membentuk diri masing-masing sudah terbaca.

Jaebum mendekati wajah Jinyoung, perlahan, perlahan dan perlahan dan perlahan.

Wajah yang ia temui di agensi yang sama. Melewati masa pelatihan bersama. Debut bersama. Evaluasi bersama. Dapat paspor bersama-sama. Sampai berapa tahun berlalu, ia masih bisa menemukan wajah itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Wajah yang ia mengerti sampai sudut paling dalam hatinya.

Jaebum menjatuhkan kecupan pada dahi Jinyoung, lembut.

Jinyoung seperti tersadar dari lamunan. Ia lalu membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kalau mau tidur, di kamarmu aja, kalau kamu berbaring di sini, nanti sakit."

Jinyoung perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya, _leader_ tersayang, nasihat apa sih yang tidak ia lakukan untuknya. Meski terkadang ia membantah juga, sih, hanya jika ia tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Jaebum lalu tersenyum dan membuka pintu van, Jinyoung mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Kapan-kapan," Jinyoung bersuara, "ayo kita pergi entah kemana. Berdua aja."

Jaebum makin tersenyum, "Nanti," ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jinyoung, "kita lihat bintang sama-sama."


End file.
